Princesa de la decimosexta luna
by LoopsMagpe01
Summary: Una época y un lugar desconocido, el espacio y tiempo de un relato romántico y triste. Nadie lo esperaba, sólo pasó. El lazo rojo unió a dos seres diferentes. Pero las responsabilidades siempre estuvieron presentes, atacaron y separaron. Negro y blanco. Humana y youkai. Ambos resplandecientes. LIME.
1. Historia con un plazo

_Me gusta mucho esta pareja y la musa estuvo de acuerdo con colaborar. Así nació otro de mis "trabajos interactivos" (ya que está escrito de una forma en que ustedes deben imaginar algunos elementos de la historia). ¡Y me río de ti Dora la exploradora! También debo advertir la presencia de lime (fui vencida ahora que ya soy legal, aunque no se libró de mi "simbolismo"), y que cualquier parecido con otra de mis historias es ¿pura coincidencia?_

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes aquí citados le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y, las canciones, a sus respectivos autores.**_

* * *

**I: **

**Historia con un plazo**

_"Sueño de cerezos, no te esparzas todavía  
Nuestra historia sólo duró dieciséis noches  
Aunque pronto tenga que renunciar a este amor,  
Sólo por ahora... quiero pensar que estaré contigo"  
_—**Len, Rin Kagamine, YUME SAKURA**

* * *

Hubo un sonido similar a una explosión y todos se alertaron. Él no comprendió por qué hubo tanto movimiento si se había tratado de algo tan fácil, un asunto que sólo él podría resolver. Sin embargo, recordó al instante en dónde se encontraba y cómo eran las personas —y los seres— que ahí vivían. Entonces las dudas desaparecieron. Así era desde hacía tanto tiempo que posiblemente no cambiaría.

Tan paranoicos.

Cuando una gran cantidad de guardias del palacio y una parte de _ellos _llegaron hasta donde el ruido había provenido, su acompañante estaba a punto de marcharse. No sin antes dedicarles a todo el grupo —y quizá también a él— una de sus típicas miradas gélidas. Un gesto que había heredado a la perfección.

—No comprendo. ¿Por qué permites vivir así, entre _humanos?_ —pudo escucharlo a pesar de que se estaba alejando. Su oído se lo permitía y él debía saberlo muy bien—. Te has rebajado de esta forma y aun así sigues siendo el líder.

Por fin se lo había dicho. Y, a pesar de que era algo que ya se lo esperaba, no pudo engañarse y decir que no se encontraba sorprendido. Mucho más con las palabras que en la distancia llegaron a sus oídos, como susurros del viento de la verdad.

_«Y si aun así puedes ser llamado Taishou, ¿por qué no haces algo?» _

—¿Todo está bien? —preguntó uno de los guardias, quizá el jefe en turno de ellos.

—Sí —contestó—. Pueden irse —y ellos lo obedecieron.

Lentamente las personas se fueron retirando y junto a ellos sus _compañeros. _Sin embargo, la mirada preocupada que una de ellos le dedicó no fue algo que le llamó la atención. Lo fue el que una _silueta sospechosa_ también estaba caminado rumbo al palacio. No obstante, el hecho de que él la llamara _misteriosa _fue el que no había llegado junto a los demás, sino que parecía haber llegado del camino que llevaba al pueblo. O incluso había la probabilidad de que ese ser de estatura baja proveniera del bosque.

Intrigado por ello, rápidamente él saltó un muro y se dirigió, sin ser descubierto, hacia donde ese ser desconocido y con la cabeza cubierta estaba caminando. Con pasos silenciosos y veloces la siguió —la forma de moverse había rebelado su género—, notando cómo pretendía ir hacia uno de los lugares donde las sirvientas se reunían, pero que en ese momento se encontraba vacío.

Él descendió de las alturas, para después comenzar a caminar con total tranquilidad —como si el estar ahí le fuera permitido— y, estando cerca de ella, fingió que habían chochado por accidente.

—Perdone —una voz suave se disculpó como lo haría cualquier persona de la servidumbre (incluso su ropa era la misma que la de ellos). Él se sintió un poco defraudado por saber que había sido distraído sólo por una sirvienta desobediente. No obstante, todo cambió cuando ella levantó la cabeza y su rostro se rebeló ante él.

Entonces mencionó su nombre, confundido y sorprendido al mismo tiempo: —Izayoi-hime.

La muchacha humana abrió sus ojos de par en par y pareció avergonzada de repente. Parecía querer decir algo, pero no lo hizo. En lugar de eso, escapó corriendo. No sin antes hacer una reverencia.

Mientras él se dirigía hacia el lugar dónde debía estar, se encontró pensando en eso. En ella. En la persona que sólo había visto algunas cuantas veces, sin cruzar palabra alguna porque eso no era permitido. Porque ambos, a pesar de tener responsabilidades y vivir muy cerca el uno del otro, pertenecían a grupos que no debían encontrarse. Y aun así... No podía comprender qué hacía la princesa mayor del palacio vestida de esa forma y saliendo sola del palacio.

—¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó la mujer de ojos rojizos mientras parecía jugar con su abanico. Como siempre, tenía un rostro de inconformidad contra el mundo.

—En nada permitido —se atrevió a responder. Ese comentario logró hacerla sonreír de lado, pero también hacer que la mujer de piel clara que estaba a su lado frunciera el ceño.

—Quita ese gesto o te saldrán arrugas —mencionó, jugando con su abanico y yendo con la youkai que compartía algunas de sus actitudes. Podría decir que ambas eran _amigas, _pero no lo haría. Las conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo como para saber que sólo se unían cuando les convenía. Como, por ejemplo, mirar de esa forma a la proveniente del clan Kaito.

Siempre polos opuestos.

Después de que esas dos se fueran y observara que estaban solos, ella por fin le preguntó: —¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

Él suspiró y respondió: —Nada de qué preocuparse, Kaito-san. Sólo _problemas familiares. _

—Comprendo. Suele suceder lo mismo con él —ella señaló con la cabeza al lugar donde se encontraba las habitaciones del youkai de cabello violáceo—. Aunque por diferentes aspectos. Sin embargo... —comenzó, observándolo con esos ojos oscuros y calmados—. No me refería a eso.

—¿No? ¿Entonces?

—Al hecho de que te desapareciste por un instante —como siempre, se había dado cuenta de lo que los demás no veían—. Además, escuché a unas sirvientas decir que creían haberte visto en su lado del palacio. ¿Qué hacías ahí?

Sin ser capaz de ocultarle algo siendo que la conocía desde que era una niña pequeña, le contó lo que había visto. Sobre la figura misteriosa que entraba aprovechando la distracción, y su identidad.

—¿Estás seguro de que se trataba de ella? —le preguntó. Al parecer y como cualquiera lo haría, no podía creer lo que le estaba contando. Incluso aún él no lo hacía.

—Sí —respondió—. Además, ninguna sirvienta tendría ese aspecto —ante esas palabras, su acompañante sonrió de lado.

—Así que estás diciendo que es bella.

—No lo dije —contestó—. Pero ahora lo hago: es bella —era verdad, así que no lo sintió como si fuera algo que no debía de decir. Era una verdad absoluta. Su piel de porcelana, rostro joven y grandes ojos marrones lo respaldaban.

—No creí que tú... —comenzó, pero no terminó. Al parecer, había pensado que ese comentario sería muy maleducado de su parte.

Pero, a pesar de que no lo había dicho, él se había dado cuenta de lo que deseaba decir: —¿Que porque soy youkai no creería que hubiera belleza en los humanos? —ese comentario hizo que ella adquiriera una apariencia avergonzada.

—Olvide lo que dije. Usted no es así —se retractó, llamándolo de _usted_, así como no lo había dicho desde hacía tiempo—. Taishou-sama es el daiyoukai que protege a los humanos, y no sólo porque deba, sino porque lo desea. ¿No es verdad?

—Eso trato de hacer —mencionó, mirando hacia el horizonte. El sol se ponía y los demás comenzaban a llegar. Por esa razón (y tal vez por otras más), no volvieron a comentar eso.

Así era su vida y no cambiaría hasta que muriera. Hasta que fuera asesinado.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de que no lo comentara, esas últimas dos noches seguía pensado en la extraña actitud de la princesa. También, en su aspecto. Volvía a hacer cosas que no estaban permitidas. Mas, ¿qué importaba? Su mente era el lugar en el que él podía hacer lo que quisiera sin contar con esas responsabilidades. Después de todo, nadie podía escuchar sus pensamientos.

O eso imaginó, pues, mientras caminaba en medio de la oscuridad nocturna, pudo observar a la persona con quien estaba pensando. Era como si alguien sí hubiera podido escuchar su mente y cumplir su deseo.

Izayoi-hime volvía a tener su aspecto de princesa aun cuando sólo vistiera su ropa para dormir. A pesar de eso, seguía siendo un kimono que sólo personas de alta clase podrían tener.

—Taishou-sama —dijo su nombre, sorprendida y a la vez un tanto alarmada. Ahora era ella quien se encontraba en _su territorio. _Un lugar donde no debía de encontrarse en ninguna situación—. Perdone, yo...

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó, sin tomarse la molestia de hacer alguna inclinación o tratarla como a la princesa que era. Él había aprendido que a veces las reverencias ocultaban el verdadero rostro de las personas, sin permitir ver sus verdaderas intenciones. Él siempre prefería decir la verdad aunque no fuera recibida como lo esperara.

Ella explicó: —Sé que no debo y también que no me creerá, pero, cuando estaba a punto de ir a mis habitaciones, vi algo _extraño _sucediendo de esta parte. Así que quise averiguar qué era.

—¿Tú sola? —otra vez se encontraba sin comprender la actitud de esa joven. Ella debía saber muy bien qué tan peligroso podría ser ese lugar para cualquiera que entrara sin avisar con anticipación. Las mejillas de Izayoi se sonrojaron un poco.

—Es que ese _algo _extraño no parecía ser peligroso —dijo, bajando la voz. Si no fuera por su naturaleza youkai, él no habría sido capaz de escucharla—. Lo que vi... fue nieve —el gesto que seguramente él había hecho, le brindó la libertad a Izayoi para recuperar su voz normal y continuar hablando—: Eso es sorprendente porque estamos cercanos a finalizar la primavera.

—_Nieve... _—comentó, en sus adentros.

—No cree lo que he dicho, ¿verdad? —ella expresó, mostrándose algo entristecida. Tal expresión en su rostro hizo que él se encontrara alerta por no saber cómo actuar frente a una mirada como esa—. Sí, eso debe ser. Después de todo, yo ya no puedo verla de nuevo.

—No es eso. Te creo —le dijo. Para su suerte, ella abandonó su gesto anterior.

—¿En serio? —ahora tenía ojos brillantes.

—Así es —_Incluso podría decirte quién lo hizo, _pensó. Mañana tendría que hablar muy seriamente con esa mujer. Jamás debió decirle sobre su encuentro con la princesa.

—Gracias por creerme —ella hizo una reverencia—. Algunas veces no muchos suelen creerme. Dicen que soy muy soñadora —después, volvió a adquirir su posición anterior, mirándolo atentamente—. Entonces, con su permiso. Debo irme —y comenzó a caminar, sin darle tiempo de responder.

O de preguntar.

¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo? Tampoco él lo sabía. Pero, aun así, rápidamente apareció frente a ella, obstaculizando su camino. Izayoi pareció un poco asustada por su aparición, pero no dejó de ver hacia sus ojos dorados.

—La muchacha de ayer... —comenzó. Y fueron sólo esas palabras capaces de poner a la princesa nerviosa. Él lo sabía. Podía incluso olerlo—. ¿Eras tú, verdad?

—Yo... —Izayoi parecía pretender decir que no. Sin embargo, ella no parecía ser de las personas que supieran decir mentiras. Por eso, contestó con la verdad—: Sí —después de eso, se encontró en otra reverencia, mas ésta era más profunda. Incluso ella se había acercado para tomar sus manos entre las suyas. Algo que lo dejó impactado—. Por favor, no le diga a alguien lo que vio. Se lo suplico.

Ante esa mirada llena de preocupación, él no encontró otra mejor respuesta: —Será un secreto.

Izayoi sonrió, agradecida de todo corazón. Otra cosa que dejó marcado al daiyoukai.

—Sólo pido una cosa.

—Lo que usted diga. No le diré a nadie que lo vi en esa parte del castillo —comentó.

—No es eso —él dijo, confundiéndola. Taishou pensó que podría decirle eso a quién quisiera. Después de todo, si lo hacía (aunque no lo creía posible conociendo un poco de la actitud de la princesa), ella tendría que decir el hecho de que venía de afuera cuando lo vio. Por lo cual, sería poco probable.

—¿Entonces?

—Dime qué hacías afuera —habiendo prometido que haría lo que él pidiera, ella asintió.

—Hay niños en el bosque —comenzó a explicar después de que ambos tomaran asiento—. Usted debe saber eso, ¿verdad?

—Sí —aceptó. Ese lugar era llamado _«El bosque de los huérfanos» _por algo—. Ahí viven los niños que se han quedado sin familia por causa de las guerras.

—Así es —dijo con rostro serio. Después continuó—: Ellos vienen de muchas partes buscando un lugar más seguro. El bosque está junto al palacio, así que eso debería ser teóricamente cierto.

_Teóricamente._

—Ahí hay niños de todos tamaños, y no sólo humanos —Izayoi mencionó, observándolo—. También hay pequeños youkai. Incluso hanyou —sí, también eso lo sabía.

—Eso resulta un tanto problemático, ¿no? —él dijo, recordando algo que había escuchado.

—Un poco —ella estuvo de acuerdo, mas explicó su respuesta—: Pero no es el hecho de que haya niños que no sean humanos cerca de aquí. Ellos también deben tener una razón por la cual huyeron. Ellos también están solos.

Ese comentario y la sensibilidad con que lo había pronunciado, incluso con sus ojos humedeciéndose por el recuerdo, hicieron que a él le agradara aún más esa princesa.

—¿No te desagradan los youkai o los hanyou? —preguntó, queriendo escucharlo de sus labios y comprobar que no sólo se había hecho una idea equivocada.

Izayoi meneó la cabeza: —No. Algunos de los youkai pueden ser temibles, pero otros nos protegen. Como usted.

—Yo... —con sólo eso, se había quedado imposibilitado para decir su mensaje. Aunque, bueno, ni siquiera había pensado qué decirle. ¿Un gracias por haberse dado cuenta de su labor?

—Además —continuó—, sé que a los demás no les gusta que esos niños estén ahí. Y el principal problema es que ellos roban su comida —por esa razón, cuando vio a la _extraña silueta,_ él se había extrañado que una sirvienta hubiera salido sola, sin ningún guardia que la acompañara si tuviera que ir al pueblo por algo. Siempre podían ser asaltados—. Pero no entiendo cómo desean que no lo hagan si no hace mucho acaba de pasar el invierno. Además de que no hay mucho alimento para todos.

Eso hizo que él comprendiera lo que ella hacía: —Y tú sales para alimentarlos, ¿no es cierto?

—Debo hacerlo —no lo negó—. Soy una princesa y debo hacer algo por las personas que viven aquí —después, Izayoi puso un gesto molesto en su bello rostro—. Ellos no me escucharon cuando les propuse repartir comida. _«Siempre van a querer más y eso será un problema aún mayor», _dijeron. Y tampoco me hicieron caso cuando les dije que podían emplearlos en el palacio si eso les parecía mejor.

—No lo harían —él opinó—. Tal vez a los niños humanos, pero no a los demás —ambos sabían que pasara lo que pasara, sin importar quiénes los protegieran, ellos jamás cambiarían de mentalidad. Jamás aceptarían algo que fuera diferente a ellos. Las diferencias daban miedo.

—Jamás lo comprenderé. ¿Cómo es posible que ellos no se hayan dado cuenta? —le preguntó. Pero él no tenía la respuesta—. Debe ser porque soy adultos. Porque, a pesar de que no son iguales y suelen tener conflictos, esos niños que están en el bosque han aprendido a vivir juntos.

—Tal vez sea eso.

Una conversación y un simple asentimiento, e Inu no Taishou había logrado decir que esa joven humana se había ganado su estima.

...

La figura de la princesa que sólo conocía por nombre y que sólo podía ver desde muy lejos se había ido para siempre. Ahora había cambiado para convertirse en una persona a quien solamente podía calificar como _diferente. _Para él quien había vivido tanto tiempo, jamás había conocido a alguien así. Ella era como un soplo de esperanza en un mundo envuelto en conflictos y bañados en sangre.

Izayoi era la luna llena que iluminaba una noche oscura, guiando a la persona que no pudiera ver.

Por esa razón, él la ayudaba cuando parecía necesitarlo. Porque, y a pesar de que ella parecía tener todo planeado ante sus escapes hacia el exterior, siempre podía existir algo que arruinara las cosas.

—No sigamos utilizando este camino —él les había propuesto a sus compañeros, esos quienes no comprendieron la razón—. Tenemos demasiados problemas ahora que han aumentado más los conflictos como para tener que lidiar también con los huérfanos —Después de esa explicación, ninguno quiso saber más sobre el asunto. Sólo lo obedecieron.

Taishou no podría permitir que alguno la reconociera y diera aviso de que lo sucedía. Al menos de esa forma podría evitarlo.

Pero ahora sólo faltaba el asegurarse de que en verdad estaría a salvo saliendo afuera sola.

_«A partir de ahora yo te acompañaré cuando salgas»_ le había mandado ese mensaje ayudado por uno de sus sirvientes. Cuando Myouga se enteró de que él y la princesa habían hablado no pareció molestarse por ello. En lugar de eso, pareció casi feliz.

_«Yo ya estaba enterado de lo que hace Izayoi-hime. Algunos niños me lo habían comentado. En verdad es una persona extraordinaria» _él había dicho, demostrando su basta información _«Me alegra el que por fin se hayan encontrado. Espero que ella logre que usted mejore su carácter»_

_«¿Mi carácter?»_

_«No me diga que aún no se ha dado cuenta: Usted ya casi no sonríe desde que vino aquí»_

Eso era algo que no podía negar.

—Taishou-sama —escuchó que una voz dulce (su voz) decía su nombre entre la oscuridad de la madrugada—. En verdad está aquí.

—Te dije que te iba a acompañar —le dijo, mientras se acercaba hacia ella y la ayudaba con las cosas que traía—. Puede ser peligroso el que salgas tú sola.

—Bien. Gracias por preocuparse. No tenía por qué hacerlo —agradeció al momento en que caminaban entre el bosque. El bosque de los huérfanos.

—Debo hacerlo. Tú has estado cuidando a los míos, Izayoi. Eso es algo que yo debía hacer —Sin importar dónde se encontraba, él seguía siendo el gobernante de esas tierras. Pero ya no parecía actuar como tal.

—Pero usted lo hace —Izayoi se detuvo para decírselo—. Lo que ha dejado atrás y hasta lo que ha perdido. Todo eso y más lo ha hecho para proteger a todos. Nadie puede decirle lo contrario. Ni siquiera yo sé sobre el sacrificio que ha hecho.

—Gracias, Izayoi —se lo dijo, en verdad le agradecía esas palabras. Nadie se las había dicho antes. Lo más parecido que había recibido fue un _«Haz lo que quieras. Sólo recuerda cuál es tu lugar». _

Ella sonrió.

Hubo algo de silencio entre ellos hasta que la princesa volvió a hablar. Su tono de voz había cambiado: —Ese joven del otro día era su hijo, ¿verdad?

—Sí —dijo. El día en que ellos se habían visto frente a frente, su hijo fue a decir aquello que seguramente siempre había pensado y que se atrevió a dejarle en claro después de que les hubieran prohibido salir sin autorización. _«Nos hemos tomado muchas libertades con ellos» _les había escuchado decir él mismo. Después de eso, varias reglas más se añadieron a la interminable lista.

Así fue como se acabaron las oportunidades para cumplir sus responsabilidades como gobernante.

—Son parecidos —escuchó que Izayoi le decía.

—Sólo un poco —él solía tener mayor parecido a su madre. ¿Cómo estaría ella? Hacía mucho que no la veía. Taishou dejó esos pensamientos para después y continuó—: Sesshoumaru aún no comprende lo que en verdad es importante, por eso suele ser muy egoísta.

—Ese aprendizaje es muy difícil de encontrar —comentó Izayoi—. Muchos mueren sin haber estado ni siquiera cerca.

—¿Tú ya lo encontraste? —le cuestionó. Tenía mucha curiosidad por conocer su respuesta. Ella solía tener interesantes puntos de vista.

—Mi padre ha dicho que lo más importante es nuestro pueblo, la humanidad misma. Aquéllos que debemos proteger con nuestras vidas —expresó, como quien dice algo que le han enseñado a decir. Un pájaro que recita la canción aprendida.

_Aquello que debo proteger._

—¿Y tú qué piensas, Izayoi? —Preguntó, mientras él tomaba su mano para ayudarla a cruzar sobre un tronco caído. Su piel era muy suave. Tan diferente a la suya: endurecida por tantos años de batallas y enfrentamientos.

—Comprendo lo que quiere decir. Pero no siento que tantas responsabilidades sean lo indicado. Un exceso de ellas puede llegar a limitar nuestra vida. ¿Tal vez también limite nuestro destino? —lo miró unos segundos y después agitó la cabeza—. Perdón por mi comentario. Usted es uno de _ellos_ y debo sonarle engreída y desconsiderada.

—No te preocupes —ya se había acostumbrado a que otros fueran libres, no él. No _ellos_.

—¡Onee-sama! —escucharon un grito infantil sobre ellos. Ambos levantaron la vista y, si Taishou no hubiera iluminado el lugar, ninguno de los dos hubieran observado a esa pequeña niña que se encontraba sobre un árbol. Por su olor, él se dio cuenta de que tenía sangre humana y también youkai.

—Asuka-chan. Baja de ahí o caerás —y, tras la orden suave de Izayoi, la niña dio un salto sorprendente para después caer de pie—. Ten más cuidado por favor —ella le dijo mientras se arrodillaba para tener su altura. Aprovechando eso, la pequeña hanyou la abrazó.

—Pero yo soy fuerte. No me pasará algo malo —Asuka dijo. Sus orejas y cola de gato se meneaban con tranquilidad. Él no sabía si lo decía para tratar de tranquilizar a Izayoi o a ella misma. En una época de guerras como la que acababa de comenzar, nada estaba asegurado.

—Oh, perdóneme —Izayoi se levantó y fue en dirección suya. Después intentó tomar el saco con comida y otras cosas.

—¿Podrás con él? —Taishou le preguntó. Ella sonrió, despreocupada.

—Siempre lo he cargado yo sola. No creo que...

Izayoi no pudo continuar con lo que quería decir, ya que la pequeña Asuka la interrumpió: —¡Es usted! —casi gritó, señalándolo. Fue su voz la que hizo que varios de sus compañeros salieran de su escondite. Todos lo estaban observando—. Usted es Taishou.

—¡Lo es!

—¡Sí, sí es! —todos los niños comenzaron a comentar, armando una cacofonía de voces infantiles.

En poco tiempo, ambos estaban rodeados de niños con diferentes orígenes y características. El bosque de los huérfanos mostraba a sus habitantes. Cualquiera que se encontrara en su situación podría comenzar a preocuparse por la escena, incluso temer por su vida. Sin embargo, esa persona no era él.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Asuka estaba entre sus brazos y otros pequeños deseando ese lugar. Después de todo, seguían siendo niños.

—¿Hay algo nuevo? —les preguntó Izayoi mientras repartía el alimento y algo de ropa. ¿Cómo había hecho para que nadie se diera cuenta de que todo eso faltaba? Nunca lo supo.

—No —uno de ellos contestó.

No obstante, Asuka se dio cuenta de que él se había equivocado: —¡Sí, sí hay!

—Kiba —dijo una niña, una con actitud seria a pesar de su corta edad.

—¿Le ocurre algo a Kiba-kun? —Izayoi lo buscaba, pero al parecer no lo podía encontrar.

—Se fue.

—Bueno, se lo llevaron —alguien más agregó.

—¿Quiénes? —Taishou pudo saber que se encontraba nerviosa con sólo escuchar su voz.

—No te preocupes, onee-sama —Asuka le dijo—. Vinieron unos lobos y dijeron que lo querían en su manada. Él no se quería ir, pero ellos dijeron que era importante.

—Él sólo se fue porque le dijeron que algún día podría ser el líder —comentó un chico humano. Parecía estar molesto ante la decisión del tal Kiba. Aunque, a pesar de eso, después agregó, casi susurrando—: También porque ellos prometieron que si aceptaba tratarían de ayudarnos algunas veces.

Izayoi, quien había escuchado con atención cada una de sus palabras, aún parecía algo preocupada: —Pero, ¿ustedes estarán bien?

—Kiba era el mayor de nosotros, pero no el más fuerte —comentó con una sonrisa un joven youkai, uno con apariencia de tener unos diecisiete años humanos. Junto a él se encontraba una chica humana casi de su edad. Ambos parecían ser unos de los líderes. No se veían débiles, ¿pero eso sería suficiente?

—Myouga —él susurró, mientras Izayoi se despedía de cada uno de los niños. Unos ni siquiera parecían querer separarse de ella. Era una bella escena.

—¿Qué ocurre, amo? —la pulga youkai apareció ante su llamado.

—Quédate con ellos. Si algo ocurre, debes llamarme de inmediato —le ordenó.

—Por supuesto —como siempre, él le obedeció. Sin embargo, en su pequeño rostro de anciano había algo que podía perecer una sonrisa—. Incluso puedo llamar a algunos conocidos.

—Haz lo que creas necesario. Quiero que esos niños estén bien —al terminar sus palabras, Myouga se retiró.

—¿Hablaba con alguien, Taishou-sama? —Izayoi apareció de repente a su lado. Entonces ambos comenzaron a caminar directo al palacio. Faltaba poco tiempo para que amaneciera, así que debían ser veloces o alguien se daría cuenta de que ambos no estaban.

—No. Sólo estaba pensando en voz alta —negó lo que había hecho—. ¿Nos vamos?

—Sí —así que ambos comenzaron a caminar. Izayoi con una sonrisa e Inu no Taishou ignorando que ella había escuchado su conversación con Myouga. Ahora estaba más que segura de la amabilidad de ese youkai. De ese hombre.

...

Habían pasado unas noches desde que no había visto a Izayoi. Ninguno de los dos había podido reunirse para ir al bosque porque habían perdido la forma de comunicarse ahora que Myouga se encontraba con los niños. Y, a pesar de que él podría buscar otras opciones para que pudieran mandarse mensajes, no debían de arriesgarse. No ahora que la seguridad había aumentado en el palacio. Los conflictos estaban creciendo y no podían darse el lujo de ser atacados.

Si alguien tomaba ese lugar significaría que no habría ningún lugar seguro.

Aun así, Myouga no había aparecido diciendo que los niños se encontraran mal, mucho menos que hubiera algún ejército acercándose. Y, a pesar de que no habían tenido ninguna pelea que verdaderamente pudieran decir que les hubiera costado trabajo hasta el punto de que alguno pudiera perder la vida, él no podía evitar sentirse nervioso. También ansioso.

Por alguna razón que él no podría explicar, su mente —e incluso podría decir que su cuerpo— lo incitaban a desear verla. Era algo diferente porque él deseaba ser tocado por su alma cálida y gentil. También, irónicamente, ser bañado por su luz.

Si anteriormente solía dormir sólo unas cuantas horas —sólo esas eran necesarias para recobrar su energía—, ahora no podía dormir ni unos cuantos minutos. Si lo hacía, siempre soñaba con su presencia. Era tonto, infantil. Casi de cachorro. Pero no podía luchar contra eso. Menos ahora que sabía que ella estaba comprometida.

En esas ocasiones, sólo caminaba.

—¿A dónde vas, _Taishou_? —al parecer, no era el único quien tenía problemas de sueño. El único hombre humano de _ellos _se topó ante él.

—Sólo hago lo mismo que tú: caminar, supongo —le contestó. No se tomó el tiempo de ocultar su desagrado. Ambos sabían que no se caían bien, así que no había por qué pretender cosas que no eran.

Siempre serían dos polos opuestos.

Él se atravesó en su camino. Su mirada marrón oscuro era seria: —Sé que ahora sueles desaparecerte.

—No pretendo negártelo.

—No tienes por qué —una lucha de energías podía ser vista—. Pero sí debes seguir ocultándolo. No voy a permitir que se den cuenta y todos paguemos por tu culpa —comenzó a retirarse, pero no dejó de hablar—: No todos somos tan resistentes como tú —después se retiró.

Inu no Taishou pudo haber ignorado ese comentario, al igual que otros que él le había dicho con anterioridad, desde que lo había visto por primera vez siendo un niño pequeño con ceño fruncido y ojos furiosos, odiando a todo ese mundo y deseando el suyo. Sin embargo, no lo pudo hacer. Esa era una verdad que dolía: que su irresponsabilidad podría dañar a otros.

Y él pudo continuar, dejándose llevar por pensamientos oscuros. No obstante, una melodía lo liberó, llevándolo de nuevo a la superficie. A esa noche de luna llena.

_"...El hielo en los estanques se derritió y los carrizos brotaron,_

_Luego los ruiseñores bastardos en el valle decidieron cantar sus cantos_

_Pero no podían cantar sus cantos porque nevaba cada día_

_Pero no podían cantar sus cantos porque nevaba cada día"_

Caminó hacia donde su oído lo guiara. No le importó que estuviera cruzando hacia el lado del palacio a donde no debía ir. También que se encontrara en aquél lugar donde muchos solían proteger.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta —incluso él—, Taishou estaba frente a las habitaciones de la princesa Izayoi.

—Perdón, no era mi intención —él se disculpó después de que ella dejara de cantar, impactada por encontrarlo en ese lugar.

—No importa —le dijo, aun cuando su rostro comenzara a sonrojarse.

—Cantas muy bien —comentó, y el color rojo aumentó en el rostro blanco de la princesa.

—Nada de eso —negó, moviendo la cabeza—. Antes de tomar clases, parecía que estaba torturando a un pobre gato.

—No creo que eso sea cierto.

—¡Claro que sí! —comentó, sonando como una niña. Al darse cuenta, recuperó su actitud normal—: En una ocasión unos guardias llegaron corriendo a mis habitaciones —relató, mientras movía sus dedos, avergonzada—. Ellos querían encontrar al espíritu gritón que de seguro se había establecido ahí. Por eso es que prefiero tocar música.

Izayoi levantó el rostro, impresionada: Inu no Taishou estaba riendo.

Con la luz de la luna que se reflejaba en el pequeño riachuelo y también en su rostro, él parecía más joven. Menos intocable. Pero al mismo tiempo, cuando su cabello plateado que se encontraba suelto parecía adquirir el color blanco, en ese momento él se veía como algo que no debía tomar. No sólo porque no estuviera permitido, sino también porque existía la posibilidad de cegarte ante la luz. Ese ser era demasiado importante, poderoso, e incluso bello como para ser alcanzado.

Era como el sol.

—¿Qué canción estabas cantando? —le preguntó, sacándola de sus ensoñaciones sobre las difíciles vías de merecer a alguien o no—. Nunca la había escuchado.

Con ese repentino aire inocente que lo envolvía, ella no pudo mentirle. Aun cuando había hecho una promesa de no hablar sobre eso —_«Si alguien te pregunta...», «Diré que yo la inventé»_—, se vio en la necesidad de compartir el secreto: —Es de _ellos._ Yo nunca he estado ahí, pero algunos sí.

Sorprendido, él preguntó sabiendo la respuesta: —¿Fue él? —Izayoi asintió.

—Hace tiempo, cuando era una niña, lo escuché cantándola una noche —relató. En ese entonces él era un adolescente y no un adulto—. Se escuchaba triste —ella se vio en la necesidad de comentar—. Se llama _Soshunhu_, principio de primavera. Dice que es una canción tradicional de donde viene.

Taishou la miraba, con total atención. Así que habían tenido tiempo para hablar todo eso. Su estómago y pecho punzaban, y estaba molesto. ¿Era eso lo que llamaban envidia? ¿Celos? No lo sabía, sólo sentía emociones que no podía ponerles nombre. Entonces, su ira comenzó a disiparse cuando Izayoi volvió a cantar. Cantando sólo para él.

_"No habría sabido que la primavera había llegado si no me lo hubieran dicho,_

_Luego decidí apurarme a decir mis verdaderos sentimientos a mi amor,_

_¿Pero recibiría mi amor con corazón cariñoso?_

_¿Pero recibiría mi amor con corazón cariñoso?"_

—¿No le parece triste esa última estrofa? —ella preguntó. Otra emoción había aparecido en sus ojos—. Aunque al mismo tiempo me gusta eso. Personas que pueden elegir a quién amar. Resulta triste que no correspondan tus sentimientos, pero... No lo sé. Son sentimientos extraños. Dulces y tristes.

Ambos bajaron la vista, sólo observando el agua que fluía y escuchando el sonido del carrizo chocando con la roca. En verdad lo era. Todo eso lo era. Ella siempre decía la verdad.

Él pudo identificar un olor repentino, salino. Entonces, rápidamente volteó para observarla mejor: Su princesa derramaba lágrimas. El corazón estaba pesado. Quería quedarse con esos diamantes de diosa, así que los secó con sus dedos, teniendo cuidad de no dañarla con las garras.

—Taishou-sama.

Después se percató de que aún quedaban diamantes en su boca de pétalos. Olvidó los dedos. Este era un trabajo más delicado que sólo podía realizarse con sus labios.

Otra cosa extraña. Así que eso era lo que los humanos llamaban _beso. _

Parecía que su relación se había cimentado en disculpas. Pero ellos no eran los culpables.

—Perdóneme —ella dijo con una voz baja, casi susurrando—. Me he enamorado de usted.

—No te deberías disculpar conmigo —él mencionó de la misma forma. Hasta ese punto habían recordado que se encontraban dentro del palacio. Debían ser silenciosos—. Tendremos que pedirle perdón a tu padre. Y a ese Takemaru.

_Y no olvidemos a todo el mundo._

Sonrisas y actos egoístas.

Era tan bella bajo la luna. Bañada esa luz nocturna, su piel blanca adquiría un tono azul. El marfil conviviendo con el ébano del cabello. La muñeca de porcelana en su perfecta desnudez era adornada por un inocente rubor rosa y la quizá no tan casta humedad de perlas. No, ella no era una muñeca. Respiraba y temblaba.

Al demonio Kaguya y su cuento. Para él, Izayoi era la auténtica princesa y diosa de la luna.

_Inu no Taishou. ¿Ese era su nombre verdadero? _Qué cosa tan extraña se le llegaba a la mente en ese momento. ¿A quién le importaba los títulos, si su cuerpo tenía la marca del suyo?

Una acción impropia que defraudaría a toda su gente, a su hermana, a su padre y hasta a su difunta madre. Una unión que seguramente sería castigada. Pero eso sería mañana. Esta noche sólo era para los amantes secretos que se ocultaban, que no debían ser descubiertos.

—¿Qué piensas, Izayoi? —él le preguntó. Sus rostros y cuerpos se encontraban demasiado cerca el uno del otro, al punto en que su cabello plateado se mezclaba con el negro. Combinándose. Así deseaban quedarse siempre.

—Nada, mi señor —Sólo recostó su cabeza en el hombro del youkai. Aunque para ella eso fuera suficiente, todavía faltaba mucho. Y el no conocer qué era, resultaba enigmático y atrapante, aunque también daba miedo. Un camino nuevo al que permitiría que sólo él la guiara. Nadie más.

El calor corporal aumentó, alertando y preparando. ¿Quién habría dibujado, diseñado todo eso hasta el punto de la perfección? Eso era lo más parecido a la magia. Poder aprender más sobre lo que se llamaba besos, sus diferentes formas, sus diversas sensaciones dependiendo el lugar donde se posaran. Toda una búsqueda de almas que seguramente comenzó hacía años, siglos quizá. Que había finalizado por fin.

Era una mezcla entre placer —tantas sensaciones que aparecían con un sólo toque, como cuerdas pulsadas que daban una nota— y dolor —el del cuerpo y el de la mente, cuando despertó y ya no estaba ahí, el tener que fingir que nada había ocurrido esa noche... Con todo eso, era difícil guardar silencio.

Y, aun así, milagrosamente nadie los había descubierto.

—Yo...

—Lo sé.

Cuando el sol y la luna se unen, eso se llama eclipse. Un evento que nadie puede predecir ni tampoco detener.

...

Una reunión que parecía ser como las últimas, pero que no era así.

—Todos saldrán mañana, ¿verdad? —Izayoi le dijo. No era una pregunta. Ella misma conocía la respuesta pues había logrado hacer que Setsuna-sama le rebelara eso. _«Deben hacerlo. Por eso están aquí, así que no importa», _esas fueron sus palabras y ella pensó que estaba viendo un nuevo lado de él. O que quizá siempre había sido así. Tal vez nunca quiso verlo porque habían crecido juntos.

—Tengo que ir —él mencionó. Izayoi no había esperado otra cosa. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que él era una persona a quien no le importaba arriesgarse o dar la vida si con ello salvaba a lo que apreciaba.

—Lo sé. Es su deber —Amaba eso de él, pero también le preocupaba.

Conociendo muy bien su opinión secreta al respecto, él levantó su rostro para que lo observara con atención: —También es porque quiero protegerte.

Izayoi no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese hecho: —Entonces, nos veremos pronto.

Inu no Taishou apreciaría esa mirada, esa devoción y esas palabras. Aun cuando no sabía si podría cumplir lo que ella le había dicho.

—¿A dónde has ido estas últimas noches? —le preguntó en forma de susurro su compañera, mientras el grupo caminaba hacia el lugar donde debía tomar sus responsabilidades.

Con una sonrisa interna, él le contestó, tratando de sonar serio: —Cazando espíritus gritones.

El gesto que el rostro pálido de la proveniente del clan Kaito le había otorgado se quedaría siempre en su mente, como el hecho de que jamás pudo decirle lo que ella parecía desear mencionar. Porque en un instante todo cambió.

Fuego, destrucción, heridas, sorpresas y traición.

La guerra había comenzado de la forma en que peor lo hubiera imaginado el gran Inu no Taishou. En este mundo las cosas sucedían como menos lo imaginabas y, en el caso de _ellos, _siempre actuando en su contra.

Ahora estaba seguro de que jamás podría cumplir los deseos de Izayoi. Ni siquiera sabía si la volvería a ver.

_"Si tan sólo pudiera amarte por el resto de mi vida,  
Pero esta historia de amor nunca se hará realidad  
Debo destruir mis sentimientos por ti,  
Quiero soñar... un sueño de un mundo sin fin"  
_

* * *

_¿Qué tal les pareció la mitad del drama? (Sí, mitad porque va a ser un twoshot). La pobre Izayoi gozó por poco tiempo a Inu no Taishou y, no obstante, lo peor aún no comienza. Seee, me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes (pero que conste que esta vez sí hubo disfrute XD). _

_Notas: _

_-Taishou: tiene el significado de "General", "líder", como algunos ya deben saber. _

_-__Soshunhu_(早春賦): _Canción típica tradicional japonesa (warabe uta) que en realidad tiene una melodía alegre de piano. Sin embargo, aquí Izayoi (al desconocer cómo sonaba realmente y guiándose más por la letra) la canta a su propia forma, como si fuera triste. _

_Loops Magpe._


	2. Astros empañados y heridos

**II:**

**Astros empañados y heridos**

_"La flor que floreció de la tierra vigilaba tranquilamente la guerra _  
_Cada vez que trataba de proteger algo, alguien era sacrificado.  
¿Cuál era el propósito de pelear?  
El corazón se lamentaba en silencio (Espada rota)"_

—**KOKIA, NAGEKI NO OTO**

* * *

Los colores no eran así. Los colores no eran malos. Eso le habían dicho desde que era una niña. Pero también le habían mencionado que los youkai y todo aquello que tuviera esa sangre era un demonio, un monstruo sangriento. Y se habían equivocado. Ellos no eran los monstruos.

Hacía poco que esa guerra había terminado. Comparada con otras no había sido tan larga, pero había traído consigo tantos desastres y consecuencias como ninguna anteriormente lo había hecho. Nadie hubiera imaginado que algo así sucedería. Que los ríos se volverían rojos por la sangre, que los cielos adquirirían el color de la ceniza y el papel amarillento... Que tantas vidas se perdieran en un conflicto que dañaba tanto a la mente, como causaba heridas mortales.

Pero ellos jamás aceptarían que tenían responsabilidad por eso, por más que observaran los daños que tenían frente a sus ojos.

No importaba que frente a ellos vieran al bosque destruido cuyo nombre tendría que ser cambiado. Porque ya no había huérfanos en él. Ellos habían tomado esa ruta para avanzar. Y ahora estaba vacío.

Incluso el palacio había sido atacado. Una gran parte había sido derrumbada, aplastada e incendiada. Pero hubieran logrado destruirlo por completo —llegar hacia el lugar donde _ellos _habían vivido, casi ocultos—, sin embargo, la bestia perro apareció. Y, con sus últimas fuerzas, los había salvado.

—¡No! ¡Regrese! —muchos le habían gritado, queriendo evitar el que fuera hacia donde él había caído, recuperando su forma original. Pero nadie ni nada podría detenerla.

En el momento en que él se fue, se sorprendió por no derramar ni una sola lágrima. Tal vez aún no se daba cuenta de que esa no era una pesadilla, sino la realidad. Que con la velocidad de un parpadeo toda esa sangre se había derramado por causa de una gran injusticia. Posiblemente jamás volvería a crecer nada en esa tierra que estaría eternamente maldita.

—¿Por qué fuiste hasta él? —Setsuna no Takemaru, uno de los pocos sobrevivientes, le preguntó. Todos ellos habían tenido que resguardarse en el pueblo cercano. Ese que, misteriosamente no había resultado destruido—. ¿Por qué lo tocaste? —insistió ante su silencio. Ella había permanecido de esa forma por días—. Fue uno de _ellos_.

—Uno de ellos... —murmuró. Así que a partir de ahora sólo serían _ellos. _Todos olvidarían sus nombres y lo que habían hecho, ignorándolo todo.

—Sí. ¡Unos demonios que lo destruyeron todo! —dijo una voz femenina y furiosa. Esa era su hermana menor. Izayoi sentía afecto por Rimi, pero eso parecía no ser mutuo. Desde siempre la había acusado de _obtener siempre lo mejor, _de ser_ a quien más querían. _Siempre pensando que se cometía una gran injusticia con ella.

Izayoi siempre sabía cómo tolerar esos comentarios, pero no hoy. Ya no más: —¿Rimi, estás segura de lo que viste? —comenzó, dirigiendo su vista hacia ella—. Pudiste confundirte mientras te ocultabas —después dirigió su vista hacia Takemaru—. Y Setsuna-sama, usted también pudo ver mal.

La otra princesa se levantó, encolerizada: —¿Esa es la forma en que la _gran princesa Izayoi _le habla a su hermana? ¿A su prometido? Si estuviera en tu lugar...

—Si estuvieras en mi lugar, Rimi, ¿qué harías? —expresó, viéndola con seriedad. Jamás la había observado de esa forma tan estéril de sentimientos, por lo cual pareció sorprendida. La amable y dulce Izayoi no era así. Pero esa Izayoi había visto tantas vidas caer que estaba segura de que ya no era la misma.

—Yo... —Rimi-hime tartamudeó, sin ser capaz de responder.

—Te ayudaré a imaginarlo —ella retomó la palabra—. Yo soy la mayor de dos hijas, ningún varón, por lo cual aquel quien se case conmigo gobernará.

—Estoy enterada de eso —respondió, recuperando su carácter impertinente y malhumorado—. Setsuna-sama será quien lo haga. Por eso, si yo estuviera en tu lugar, me alegraría de ello.

—Lo sé —Izayoi afirmó. Desde que eran pequeñas sabía sobre el enamoramiento de su hermana por él. Un encaprichamiento, diría alguien más—. Sin embargo, ¿serías feliz después de esto? No hay palacio, mucha de nuestra gente falleció y la tierra pronto será maldecida por la sangre que se ha derramado. Somos princesas de nada.

—¡Por eso! ¡Es su culpa! —gritó de nuevo. Izayoi había soportado demasiado. Ver cientos de vidas caídas y, entre ellas, a la persona a quien consideraba tenía su corazón y alma. Un hombre valiente que los había salvado, y a pesar de eso... ¡A pesar de eso!

—¡Él nos salvó, entiéndelo! —su voz resonó en las débiles paredes de madera y en la piel de los presentes. Sin poder decir nada más, Rimi se levantó y, al ver que Takemaru no la seguía, se fue furiosa. Sólo quedaba el sonido de sus fuertes pisadas.

Ella suspiró. Se sentía cansada.

—Perdone, Izayoi-hime —él habló. Se estaba disculpando por sus anteriores palabras, pero era evidente que se estaba forzando a hacerlo—. No sabía que lo hubiera estimado tanto.

—Muchas personas no sabemos mucho —comentó—. Hasta que es demasiado tarde, nos damos cuenta de lo poco que sabemos o lo tontos que fuimos en la toma de algunas decisiones.

—¿Hay decisiones de las que se lamenta? —preguntó, curioso.

—Algunas —contestó. Una de ellas era el no haber tenido el valor de cruzar hacia su lado del palacio y conocerse mucho antes de lo que habían hecho. Si le hubiera dicho que desde que era pequeña solía verlo con admiración.

Que él era la razón por la que ella había deseado ser una persona que ayudara a los que lo necesitaran.

—Takemaru-sama, estoy cansada, ¿podrías...?

—Sí —se levantó—. Con su permiso —y, el que formaría con ella la pareja de gobernantes que no tendrían nada qué gobernar, se retiró, dejándola sola.

_"Pensaba que podía soportar cualquier cosa mientras estuviera vivo  
incluso si lo que era valioso para mí fuera robado  
Siento como si hubiera oído a mi corazón romperse,  
Y me pregunto, ¿estará bien de esta forma...?"  
_

...

La reconstrucción del palacio fue rápida considerando que ahora ya no era sólo uno, sino dos. El nuevo palacio y el viejo palacio. Ambos juntos, pero a la vez divididos por un muro.

Izayoi no comprendió ese hecho cuando todos comenzaron a repoblar el lugar. Así que le preguntó a Takemaru, a él, quien las estaba escoltando.

—¿Pregunta por qué se construyó otro? —la miró, confundido—. No estará insinuando que habitáramos la parte que no se destruyó —Sí, claro que no lo harían. Ahora ese lugar estaba lleno de supersticiones.

—Hay malos espíritus ahí —comentó Rimi—. Nadie se atrevería a poner un pie ahí de nuevo.

—En eso se equivoca, Rimi-hime —la corrigió Takemaru, al momento que señalaba hacia unos nuevos y peculiares habitantes. Ninguna cantidad tan grande como esa de ellos había pisado ese lugar antes. No desde que su madre había enfermado para después morir. Su sola presencia le causó un mal presentimiento.

—¿Qué hacen ellos ahí? —Izayoi preguntó, viéndose totalmente confundida.

—Escuché que dijeron que venían a solucionar nuestro _problema _—el soldado habló—. No entiendo lo que quieren decir. Quizá sólo pretendan purificar el lugar o algo así. Veamos qué pueden hacer.

¿Qué podrían hacer? Ella no lo sabía. Sólo esperaba que trataran ese lugar con el respeto que se merecía. Ahora que sus habitaciones eran otras, ese era el último sitio de ahí que seguía conservando la esencia de él. Tantos recuerdos que se habían desmoronado con la madera y la tela.

Izayoi miró el nuevo techo que la cubría, comprobando su punto. Entonces tocó su pecho, al lugar donde había una calidez y un sonido constante. Seguramente dentro de ella aún quedaban muchas evidencias de su existencia. Ella se había prometido que pasara lo que pasara, él estaría en su corazón. Además, aún podría sentir su presencia, incluso su aroma, si sólo cerraba los ojos.

Eso debía ser suficiente por el momento.

Como hija, tenía la responsabilidad de seguir a su padre hasta que el compromiso con Takemaru se convirtiera en algo oficial y estuvieran casado —eso debía ocurrir porque también era su deber. Pero, como mujer, ella deseaba irse de ahí. Sin embargo, ¿hacia qué lugar iría? Tal vez ese no sería un verdadero problema, siempre debía existir un lugar. Mas el origen de su temor podría deberse a que no sabía por qué hacerlo. Izayoi ya no sabía por qué debía vivir.

Al menos, mientras los días pasaban, ella se dedicaba a recorrer el palacio —al menos el área que le estaba permitida—, buscando cosas qué hacer, en qué podría ayudar y ser de utilidad. El mantenerse ocupada evitaba que se dejara envolver por las lágrimas. Aún ahora no lloraba. Y sabía que eso no estaba bien, que debía sacar todos los sentimientos que estaba almacenando o explotaría en el momento menos indicado y, cuando le preguntara qué ocurría, ella no podría mentir.

Pero es que también tenía miedo de que, cuando comenzara a llorar, no pudiera parar.

—¿Estás bien, Izayoi? —le preguntó su padre en el momento de la comida. Ella se había adentrado demasiado en sí misma que terminó por no escuchar la conversación sobre las ideas de restauración que tenía con otras personas importantes—. Te ves cansada —él parecía preocuparse por ella aun cuando tuviera otras cosas a las cuales debía de prestarle atención.

La verdad es que hacía poco comenzaba a tener mucho sueño y a sentir cansancio muy fácilmente. Pero cada que cerraba los ojos, tenía pesadillas. Soñaba con los cuerpos sin vida de las personas que estimaba y la estimaban. De aquellos a quien había amado. _«¿Por qué nos abandonaste?», _le era difícil el borrar esa frase de su mente.

—Si me disculpan, creo que me iré a recostar —se levantó con una reverencia.

Mientras caminaba, Takemaru hizo un comentario: —Si se siente enferma, Izayoi-hime, podríamos llamar a uno de esos nuevos habitantes del palacio viejo.

—¡No! —gritó, sorprendiendo a los demás. Su presencia en ese lugar le seguía pareciendo una mala idea—. Estoy bien. Sólo necesito descansar.

Y salió, no dirigiéndose hacia sus habitaciones, sino hacia ese sitio que se encontraba cerca del muro divisor. Un lugar donde podía perderse y recostarse, permitir que los rayos del sol la calentaran. Parecía un gato siguiendo al astro mayor. Si cerraba los ojos podría sentir como si esa calidez fuera su tacto. También podría escucharlo.

_«Fui feliz contigo, en verdad lo hice» _recordó parte de sus últimas palabras. A pesar de sus heridas, él la observaba atentamente. Sus hermosos ojos dorados.

—Yo también lo fui —le respondió. En ese momento no pudo hacerlo porque el impacto de la escena se lo impidió. Sólo agitaba la cabeza, asintiendo.

_«Izayoi... Vive. Ambos háganlo» _esa fue la parte que no comprendió. Tal vez estaba confundido. Quizá quería expresar su deseo de que ambos (él y ella) estuvieran juntos, por siempre.

—Quiero vivir. Pero... aún no encuentro una razón.

_«Lo harás, Izayoi. Y serás feliz de nuevo» _escuchó o tal vez imaginó mientras se quedaba dormida. Debía ser la segunda opción, pues incluso podría jurar que lo había visto observándola.

Si dormía en el día nada malo ocurría en sus sueños. Pero, si era de noche... las tinieblas parecían desear arrastrarla. Así que, cuando su sueño cambió de ser uno de las maravillosas reuniones con _su señor _—sintiendo sus dedos y labios sobre su piel, estando entre sus brazos y viendo esa peculiar sonrisa infantil— para ser sustituido por su desaparición espontánea, supo qué hora del día era.

Cuando Izayoi abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que, como en el sueño, había oscuridad alrededor y el sol ya se había ido. La única luz que existía era el del fuego de las antorchas. Habían muchas antorchas acompañadas de soldados. Algo iba a suceder.

En el momento en que escuchó unos pasos —casi una marcha— acercándose hacia el palacio, ella se dirigió hacia la entrada lo más rápido que las pesadas capas de su ropa se lo permitieron.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó a uno de los guardias. Él pareció sorprendido de verla ahí.

—Izayoi-hime —él pronunció—. Debe alejarse de aquí.

Ella se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Takemaru (no se había percatado de su presencia): —Han llamado a esas bestias. Izayoi-hime, retroceda.

Sin otra opción, lo obedeció. Las puertas se abrieron y ante ella se revelaron una gran cantidad de youkai. Parecía un desfile, uno sospechoso.

—Aki —Takeda llamó a un soldado—. Acompaña a la princesa a un lugar seguro.

—Entendido —después Aki se le quedó observando—. Izayoi-hime —ella otra vez hizo lo que le habían dicho. Si se hubiera negado, en lugar de alejarla la hubieran llevado a su habitación. Y así no podría ver lo que ocurría.

A una _distancia segura, _Izayoi observó y esperó desde lejos. Nunca entraron al palacio, pero parecían mantener una conversación algo acalorada con alguien.

—¿Qué está pasando ahí? —le preguntó a su guardia. Mas él no le contestó.

La ocasión en la que volvió a escuchar su voz fue cuando le comenzó a gritar: —¡Izayoi-hime, espere! —Pero él no pudo alcanzarla.

Izayoi corrió hacia un grupo que comenzaba a salir. Todos parecían tener una apariencia antropomórfica en mayoría, mas eso no fue lo que la impresionó. Ella se encontró gritando su nombre: —Kiba-kun.

El muchacho de cabello negro y con apariencia de unos dieciocho años volteó el rostro, impresionado. Él habló con alguien del grupo y en un instante se encontraba a su lado.

—Izayoi —dijo su nombre. Sí, era su rostro, su voz. No estaba equivocada—. Aún estás viva —sonrió. Kiba casi nunca sonreía, menos así.

—De alguna forma —contestó. Alguna parte de ella había muerto junto con el bosque de los huérfanos y el anterior de los Taishou—. Es bueno ver que estés bien —comentó, sintiéndolo de verdad.

—Ahora soy el líder —Izayoi se sorprendió. Eso fue muy repentino, pero se alegraba de que al menos alguien hubiera sobrevivido—. Yo... lamento el no haberme despedido —pareció costarle decir. Se veía un poco apenado.

—No importa —lo negó—. Si hubieras esperado a que apareciera, ellos podrían haberte dejado. Y si te hubieras quedado, tú también... —no pudo terminar. En ese punto podría sentir cómo las lágrimas luchaban con salir, e Izayoi no deseaba que Kiba la viera llorar. Él parecía haber encontrado un lugar y no quería quitárselo.

—Pero yo no fui el único de ellos que está vivo —él mencionó, casi pareciéndole imposible. Un sueño—. No todos murieron. Algunos lograron escapar.

—Eso... —tampoco terminó su oración. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que no se lo permitía. Un minuto en silencio y pudo continuar hablando—: ¿Es difícil ser líder? —preguntó, también era algo que deseaba saber. Era muy diferente el liderar a un grupo de niños y algunos que otros adolescentes que a toda una manada.

—No tanto. Además, no estoy solo —al terminar esas palabras, ella notó un sonrojo superponiéndose a su piel morena.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —comentó, sospechando un poco.

—Sí. Tengo quiénes están para ayudarme —comentó. Después observó hacia el cielo oscurecido. En ese momento volvió el extraño sonrojo—. Ah, y también me casaron... Y también tendré un hijo.

—¿Qué? —dijo, impresionada. Más bien, gritó. Fue muy repentino. Él era muy joven. Él... Él la estaba mirando—. Perdón —se disculpó, recuperándose—. Es sólo que me tomó por sorpresa.

—Resultó que me querían por mi fuerza —hundió los hombros, despreocupado—. Y también por _eso _—así que necesitaban una unión. Un _esposo _para la que era, seguramente, la hija de su antiguo líder. En esos aspectos, como en otros, los humanos y los youkai no eran muy diferentes.

Con un ambiente más ligero en comparación con el anterior, aprovechó la oportunidad: —Perdona Kiba-kun, pero, ¿podría pedirte algo?

—Lo que sea —mencionó, totalmente dispuesto.

—¿Podrías decirme para qué fue llamado tu clan y otros más? Vivo aquí, pero parece que no estoy enterada de nada —a pesar de todo, seguían guardando secretos.

Un serio Kiba contestó a su pregunta: —Ellos querían saber de qué lado estaríamos a partir de ahora.

—¿Un lado? —Al parecer, después de la guerra esto sólo podría dividirse en las personas que estaban de su lado, y los que no.

—Varios de los youkai de la cercanía se unieron a _ellos _—le recordó. Izayoi sabía eso. Ella misma los había visto tratando de destruirlo todo—. Quieren ver a quiénes seguir la pista y a quiénes jurarles su eliminación.

—¿Y ustedes? ¿Ustedes qué dijeron? —ella se mostró ansiosa. Tenía que saberlo. Debía asegurarse de que él se encontraría a salvo.

—No estamos con ellos, tampoco con los otros —él mencionó con seriedad. No había dicho _ustedes _porque sabía muy bien que ella no era de esa clase de personas—. No esperen que los ataquemos o les declaremos la guerra; como tampoco deben esperar que seamos sus esclavos. Nadie podrá detenernos.

—Ustedes son de espíritu libre —mencionó y, muy adentro, sintió un poco de celos por él. ¿Qué se sentiría ser completamente libre?

—Así es —aceptó, orgulloso.

—Imagino que no les gustó su respuesta.

—Por supuesto —Kiba dijo la respuesta evidente—. Mucho menos a ese tal Takemaru. Dijo: _«Si continúan pensando eso, nosotros los haremos cambiar de parecer, o acabaremos con ustedes» _—él soltó unas carcajadas—_. _Somos los más veloces y nadie puede alcanzarnos.¿Quién piensa que es?

Ella tuvo que afrontar la realidad: —Mi futuro esposo —el joven líder abrió los ojos completamente.

—No sabes cuánto lo siento —dio su pésame. Sin embargo, repentinamente cambió de expresión por una de disculpa y, posiblemente, un sentimiento de haber hecho lo que no debía—. ¡Oh, olvida lo que dije! Después de todo, es el padre de tu hijo, así que...

—¿Hijo? —Izayoi no comprendió eso. Era como si hubiera hablado en otro idioma. Algo que no se adaptaba a su entendimiento—. ¿Qué hijo?

—¿Qué otro más? Pues el que vas a tener, ¿no? —Con que eso...—. No me digas... tú no lo sabías —otra vez Kiba mostraba en su rostro arrepentimiento por haber hablado de más.

—No —en todo este tiempo no se había preocupado por sí misma, no de esa forma. Pero, si sumaba uno más uno, resultaba algo evidente.

—Perdón —se disculpó—. Lo supe por tu olor, así que supuse que... Bueno, eso explica por qué te casarías con alguien tan insoportable con él —dijo. Sin embargo, pareció pensar mejor las cosas—. Pero tú no eres tonta como para fijarte en alguien como Takemaru. Entonces... ¿Él te tocó a la fuerza? ¿Es eso? —de repente, él se había molestado—. Si ya tenía motivos para arrancarle la cabeza, ahora más. Espera aquí, Izayoi.

—¡Detente! —lo tomó del brazo—. No es eso. No es él.

—¿Entonces?

Ella tuvo que decirlo: —Taishou-sama.

—¿Él? —al parecer, eso fue lo que más le impactó de todo lo que ella le había dicho hasta ese momento—. ¿Cómo es posible? —Izayoi sólo hizo un gesto. A este punto, él debía saber cómo había sucedido.

Kiba tenía que irse a las montañas, hacia un lugar donde seguramente no lo vería de nuevo. No obstante, él prometió guardar el secreto. _«Debo pagarte todo lo que hiciste por nosotros», _él comentó mientras se despedía _«Además... aunque me cueste reconocerlo, él siguió hasta el último momento. Fue el único que lo hizo». _

Cuando observó que Kiba y su grupo estaban muy lejos, Izayoi se dirigió hacia sus habitaciones. Tenía muchas cosas qué pensar al respecto. Eso era... algo perfecto. Un regalo que él le había otorgado. Aunque, lo que la entristecía era el hecho de que él había muerto sin conocer a su hijo.

Pero... seguramente él estaba enterado antes de irse.

—_¿Ocurre algo malo? _—ella le había preguntado una vez. Acababa de llegar y se veía muy pensativo

—No —dijo—. ¿Hay algo que me quieras decir? —extrañada por ese comentario, lo negó—. Bien —y, después, la sorprendió con un abrazo.

También ahora sus palabras tenían sentido.

_«Izayoi... Vive. Ambos háganlo» _

Ella lo haría. Ambos lo harían.

...

Izayoi podría desear muchas cosas, tener muchos anhelos en una situación como esa, en su estado. Sin embargo, sabía que siempre estaría la realidad interponiéndose. Sin importar cuánto lo ocultara, algún día alguien se daría cuenta. Entonces y con seguridad, su compromiso con Takemaru se acabaría, después... Así que se dio cuenta de que debía pensar qué hacer a partir de ese momento. Tendría que irse. Podría doler, pero era la verdad.

Mientras caminaba por el palacio, se encontró pensando sobre a dónde iría antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, sobre con quiénes podría contar y cuáles no. Sin embargo, tuvo que dejar sus pensamientos cuando escuchó una discución. Izayoi no era de las personas que se entrometían, pero en ese momento cualquier cosa podría resultar un factor importante para tomar en cuenta para su ida.

Además, era la voz de su padre la que se escuchaba molesta: —Han estado aquí desde hace días, y no han hecho algo de importancia.

—Estamos a punto de terminar —respondió una voz grave. Izayoi no podía ver de quién se trataba, pero podría asegurar que no lo conocía. Y, por el tono calamado de sus palabras, juraría que era el representante de los nuevos habitantes del _palacio viejo. _

—Pues háganlo —su padre continuó con si tono autoritario.

—No es que dependa de nosotros —el hombre calmado respondió—. Necesitamos... _algo._

—¿Qué quieren? —Izayoi quería saber la respuesta, pero hablaron con una voz tan baja que ella no pudo escuchar. Pero el cómo reaccionó su padre no fue muy alentador—: ¿Y dónde piensan encontrarlo? —fue más que un grito. Fue un impacto.

El hombre respondió: —Podríamos probar con alguna de ellas, pero no hay seguridad.

—La forma en que lo dicen... —su padre se dio cuenta de que él parecía guardar algo bajo sus palabras—: Ustedes ya tienen una opción.

—La tenemos —no lo negó—. Pero no creo que acepte.

—¿Que no voy a aceptar? —gritó, furioso e indignado—. Lo que más quiero es algo que asegure que una cosa como la que acabamos de vivir no se repita. Quiero que todas las personas estén seguras. Esa es mi responsabilidad. Daría incluso mi vida por ello.

—No es su vida la que pedimos —mencionó—. Pero es algo similar.

—No importa. Si es la solución, lo haré.

Algunas veces Izayoi imaginaba qué era lo que hubiera ocurrido si su padre, en lugar de prometer que haría lo que ellos le pidieran, hubiera preguntado primero de qué se trataba. Seguramente muchas cosas habrían sido diferentes de tantas formas que no podría ordenarlas en su mente.

Algunas decisiones terminan por ser tan importantes que podían influir en muchas vidas, en tantas.

Y su padre ya había dado su palabra como gobernante y en nombre de su honor. No podía cambiarla. Pero, ¿y si se hubiera esforzado un poco más?

—¿Por qué tiene que ser ella? —esta vez la conversación llegó a sus oídos por sí misma. Acababa de ser informada de su nuevo deber como princesa y estaba frente a su padre, su hermana y Takemaru. Él, quien había hablado. No parecía nada contento de eso.

Ella tampoco lo esperaba. Todos sus planes habían cambiado, consumiéndose.

—Han dicho que es la persona más pura de aquí, Takemaru —su padre respondió. Su voz era baja, tratando de sonar firme, pero era evidente que sentía que había cometido un error.

—Claro que lo es —Takemaru insistió—. Por eso es que no debemos de dársela. Izayoi-hime es el alma de todo esto. Si se va, no quedarán esperanzas.

_Si se va..._

Por un instante tuvo un poco de esperanza tras esas palabras. Si tenía tiempo y se la llevarían a un lugar alejado del palacio, podría armar un plan para escapar. Podría intentar comunicarse con Kiba o también...

Izayoi estaba olvidando que los sueños eran llamados sueños por algo: —Ella no se irá. Se quedará con ellos en el palacio antiguo.

—Rebajarla a eso...

—También es difícil para mí —su padre por fin lo dijo, dejando que las emociones fluyeran—. Pero intento imaginar que ella se convertirá en el símbolo de esperanza. Además, han dicho que será temporal. Durará hasta que encuentre a alguien mejor para desempeñar ese cargo.

_Padre, eso nunca sucede. _

—Jamás lo harán —Setsuna no Takemaru mencionó lo que ella no se había atrevido a decir.

—Con todo esto, el compromiso queda roto —el hombre joven hizo un gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Izayoi—. Pero no te preocupes. Sigues siendo quien me remplazará. Es sólo que ahora, Rimi será quien te acompañe —ese comentario logró hacer su hermana menor dejara la inmovilidad y silencio en la que se encontraba, para mostrar un rostro de sorpresa.

—Si esa es su decisión... —Por más que no le gustara, Takemaru no podía negarse. Era lo mismo con la princesa.

Mientras Izayoi salía de ahí, sentía que necesitaba aire. También tenía la necesidad de que le salieran alas y pudiera escapar de ahí. Porque el lugar que había pensado que sería el más seguro desde que había nacido ahora se transformaba en una inquietante jaula, tanto para ella como para su hijo.

—Hermana —Rimi la llamó, apareciendo a su lado. La forma en que la veía... nunca la había visto así—. Perdona.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —ella jamás le había pedido disculpas por algo.

—Porque yo una vez tuve envidia de ti —confesó, con rostro avergonzado—. Sin proponértelo, lograbas que todas las personas te estimaran y admiraran. Incluso que Takemaru-sama... —Rimi se interrumpió. Después, con lágrimas en sus ojos, continuó con dificultad—: Eres buena. Y por ser buena, ¿ellos te castigarán? No comprendo.

Izayoi sólo colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Rimi e hizo un intento de sonrisa. Ella también sentía que eso era injusto, pero no podía hace nada para cambiarlo.

Lo demás pasó tan rápido que no pudo aferrarse a algo.

Bajo una ceremonia, fue llevada a su nuevo hogar. Mientras caminaba hacia al palacio antiguo muchas personas se reunieron, despidiéndose de ella, orando por ella, y algunos incluso parecían verla como a una _megami _caída del cielo. Había música y le arrojaban los pétalos de las pocas flores que habían sobrevivido.

_«Izayoi, tú no eres cualquier princesa. Tienes tantas responsabilidades, muchas difíciles, pero siempre es pensando en el bienestar de nuestro pueblo» _esas siempre habían sido las palabras de su padre hacia ella. Sin embargo, éstas ahora habían cambiado: _«Perdóname. Ahora debes cargar con el destino de nuestra gente. Pero volverás. Sólo resiste». _

Ella quería hacerlo, lo había prometido por su hijo, pero se lo estaban dificultando de todas las formas posibles que era tan agotador. Nunca en su vida se había quejado de ser llamada princesa. Ahora odiaba ese título. Había un gran peso en todo eso, pero también dolor. Desde el primer día lo fue.

Esa misma noche no pudo resistirlo y, cuando seguramente ya todos se encontraban dormidos u ocupados con otras labores, explotó. Izayoi lloró hasta que la obscuridad de la noche se fue y el sol regresara de nuevo. ¿Por qué él nunca le había dicho lo que significaba estar en ese lugar? Aun así... con tanta facilidad era amable y le mostraba esa sonrisa peculiar.

_Mi señor..._

Ahora no los culpaba, no podía hacerlo. Lo único que haría era continuar con su promesa. Si él había seguido aún con todo eso, ella lo haría. Buscaría cómo avanzar y, tal vez, cómo salir de ahí junto con su hijo.

El tiempo pasó y, a pesar de que no podía acostumbrarse a todo eso —jamás lo haría—, cumplió con su deber. Y seguía sonriendo. Pero no era por ellos, era por alguien que crecía y se movía. Alguien por el que debía vivir.

—¡Akiko-chan! —ella casi gritó al ver cómo una de las aprendizas la descubría al cambiarse. A pesar de lo avanzado de su estado, nadie se había dado cuenta. Podría deberse a que las ropas holgadas con las que se vestía no lo permitían. Y también a que ellos no les importaba su aspecto, sólo su presencia, lo que hacía.

—¿Quién es el padre, Izayoi-hime? —le preguntó la muchacha de algunos catorce años. Ambas eran una extraña mezcla de emociones, pero aun así se mantenían calmadas.

—Taishou-sama —contestó, y con sólo decir su nombre se llenó de valor. Ese era el efecto que causaba en ella.

La niña abrió los ojos completamente: —Entonces él será...

—Un hanyou. Así es —dijo, sin decirlo como algo despectivo. Sería como Asuka y los demás niños que ella había querido y aún seguía guardando dentro de ella.

—Debe decirle a los demás —Akiko le propuso.

—¡Jamás! Si se enteran ellos querrán que... —ni siquiera deseaba pensar en ello—. No lo permitiré. Es mi única razón para seguir adelante, soportar el dolor —después, se acercó a ella y tomó sus manos—. Por favor, Akiko-chan. Promete que no se lo dirás.

—No se los diré —prometió—. Tampoco me gusta cómo actúan.

Así fue como Akiko se convirtió en su compañía y aliada, ayudándola y hablando con ella. Además, ella no le decía Izayoi-hime, lo cual agradecía.

Incluso fue Akiko quien, cuando en momento había llegado, los convenció de no entrar a sus habitaciones: —Se siente mal. No desea preocuparlos pidiendo atención. Ha dicho que sólo necesita descanso. ¿Podrían dárselo?

—La princesa necesita estar bien —fue la respuesta.

Arreglado el asunto, fue junto a ella para ayudarla: —Ya se fueron, Izayoi-sama. ¿Cómo va?

—No lo sé —no comprendía muchas cosas. Lo único que sabía en ese momento era que su hijo estaba a punto de nacer, sin que el tiempo normal se cumpliera—. Por favor, Akiko-chan... quiero que esté bien —le suplicó. Si todo eso lo hubiera dañado y no sobrevivía... eso terminaría por destruirla.

Pero ocurrió lo contrario.

Un bebé había nacido en la tierra esa noche de eclipse lunar.

—Izayoi-sama... Es muy lindo. Más con esas orejitas —lo era. Además, se parecía mucho a él hasta el punto de sentir un enorme deseo de protegerlo. Era otro tipo de amor maravilloso.

—Inuyasha —dijo por primera vez su nombre.

Tan pequeño y puro. Debía de esforzarse por llevarlo a un lugar que en verdad lo mereciera.

—¡Izayoi-hime, vea esto! —Akiko (quien se encargaba de cuidarlo mientras ella tenía que cumplir con sus deberes, procurar que nadie se enterara de su existencia), la llamó. Ella fue hasta donde se encontraba la muchacha y vio en sus brazos a un pequeño bebé de algunas semanas de nacido.

Un bebé humano.

—Es luna nueva —dijo Izayoi y se aseguró abriendo una de las puertas corredizas que daba hacia el jardín, viendo hacia el cielo—. A algunos niños les ocurría algo cuando era luna nueva —ella lo había visto antes, pero no con un cambio de tal magnitud. Incluso su cabello plateado habían sido sustituido por un color negro, igual al suyo. Ahora Inuyasha se parecía más a ella.

—Si él pudiera tener esa apariencia siempre... —comentó su pequeña amiga—. No estoy diciendo que no me guste la otra. Es sólo que...

—Estaría más seguro —y eso le dio una idea repentina, algo que podría hacerse realidad por los conocimientos y las manos de Akiko. Y estaba a punto de preguntar si algo así sería posible, asegurarse de que no era otro sueño que podría ser aplastado, cuando escuchó una voz y pasos acercándose.

—¡Sólo quiero hablar con ella! —alguien gritó.

—Takemaru-sama —Izayoi reconoció la voz—. Akiko-chan —en cuanto ella la llamó, la muchacha salió de la habitación.

—Déjame entrar —él le pidió a Akiko, quien se encontraba en frente de la puerta, obstaculizando la entrada.

—Se siente mal, así que no puede entrar —eso logró hacer que él pusiera un rostro de molestia que la muchacha, actuando debidamente, evitó que se convirtiera en otra cosa—: Pero puede hablarle desde ahí.

—Bien —aceptó. Entonces, comenzó—: Izayoi-hime...

—Takemaru-sama —ella dijo su nombre, mostrando que lo había reconocido. Eso debió alegrarlo, pero ella no le prestó atención a la sombra del hombre y sus cambios. Sólo intentaba que el bebé no se despertara.

—Sólo he venido a despedirme. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo —bueno, al menos Takemaru estaba hablando con voz baja. Izayoi deseó que continuara de esa forma—. Yo... estaba muy feliz cuando me dijeron que sería el gobernante del palacio, y que también sería mi esposa. Eso era lo que siempre había deseado desde que era un niño. Siempre quise protegerla —ella lo recordaba como algo distante, como de otra vida—. Pero todo cambió... por la culpa de _esas bestias _todo se vino abajo y usted tiene que hacer esto —el cambio de su tono de voz, provocó que su hijo comenzara a moverse.

—Nadie lo esperaba, Takemaru-sama. Fue muy rápido y lamentable —dijo con voz suave. El bebé, al escucharla, recuperó su tranquilidad.

—Es verdad —estuvo de acuerdo. También él parecía un poco más calmado—. Quisiera poder arreglar todo y que usted regresara, pero sin importar cuánto lo haya intentado en estos meses, nada ha ocurrido. Le he fallado.

—No es así —lo negó—. Es algo _complicado. _Pero agradezco el que aún te preocupes por mí —dijo, esperando que ya terminara de hablar. Su corazón estaba latiendo acelerado.

—Debo de hacerlo. Yo siempre la he amado y no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados —la revelación de sus sentimientos no le tomó tan desprevenida como lo habría imaginado, pero aun así, fue diferente el escucharlo de sus labios que imaginarlo—. Así que, ahora que me casaré con Rimi-hime, yo tomaré nuevas responsabilidades. Sólo espero que eso sea capaz de hacer que estos sentimientos disminuyan aunque sea un poco.

Ella iba a agradecerle su sinceridad y su preocupación, después le diría una despedida y él se iría. Eso era lo que debía de ocurrir, mas no pasó.

—¡Ahí está! —se escuchó un grito y unos pasos que se acercaban.

—¡Ya les dije que sólo quiero despedirme! —Takemaru se levantó, molesto—. ¿Qué no entienden con quién están hablando? ¡Yo pronto...! —y se detuvo. El llanto de un bebé lo había distraído tanto a él como a los demás.

—¡No entren! —les gritó Akiko, pero una sola bofetada de Takemaru fue capaz de callarla y tirarla al suelo, inconsciente.

La puerta se deslizó y él entró. Entonces la observó de la forma en que nunca lo había hecho: con ira y odio.

—¿Qué has hecho Izayoi?

Pronto los dos palacios estuvieron en movimiento. Todo el mundo se había enterado de lo que había hecho la princesa.

Ante los pies del gobernante del lugar y otras personas más, cayó la que había sido su hija mayor. La habían arrastrado todo el camino hacia el palacio nuevo para después empujarla. Cuando levantó el rostro, notó un gesto de desaprobación en la cara de un padre que ella no podía reconocer.

—¿Cómo pudiste? —le preguntó. Ella no respondió. Ninguno de los presentes podría entender sobre un amor donde las barreras no habían importado. Sus mentes prejuiciosas no se los permitirían.

—Es humano, pero... Su energía se siente extraña —comentó una de ellos, viendo a Inuyasha y sosteniéndolo. Siendo sólo una mujer, en poco tiempo lo había arrebatado de los brazos de Izayoi.

—¿Y si es el hijo de... _él_? —propuso otra, erróneamente. Mostrando que no sabían quién más podría ser.

—¡Debe ser eliminado! —alguien más gritó.

—¡No! —Izayoi se unió a los gritos, sacando un lamento desde su interior. ¿Todo terminaría de esa forma?

—Señor. La decisión es suya —en líder de ellos le dijo a su padre.

Él no dejó de verla de esa forma, como si fuera una vergüenza, y después dijo su respuesta: —Vete y no quiero volver a verte —dejó de observarla, para agregar—: Y llévatelo.

Izayoi se sintió agradecida con su padre. Al menos había hecho algo por ella antes de correrla. Estaba a punto de levantarse, cuando sintió unos brazos que la atraparon de nuevo.

—Entonces —comentó el líder—, debemos reemplazarla —y, después de esas palabras, dos mujeres se acercaron acompañadas de una niña. Izayoi pudo reconocerla de inmediato.

—¡Midoriko-chan! —nombró a la niña que había vivido junto a niños youkai y hanyou en el casi desaparecido bosque. Ahora ella tomaría su lugar—. ¡No!

Y, otra vez, no la escucharon.

No podía respirar.

Era lo más doloroso que hubiera sentido en su vida.

Sentía como si su corazón le fuera arrancado, hecho pedazos y, que la masa que hubiera resultado de eso, le fuera puesta de nuevo en su lugar. Pero no debía gritar. Si lo hacía, Inuyasha se asustaría aún más y no sabía hasta qué punto los que lo tenían podrían soportar su llanto. Entonces, optó por morderse los labios y encajarse las uñas en los brazos o el rostro.

Así fue como pronto se manchó de sangre.

—¡Hermana! —entre todo eso, pudo escuchar la voz de Rimi—. ¡Díganle que paren! ¡Takemaru-sama, por favor! —pero él la ignoró. Sólo veía con atención, disfrutando del castigo de aquella quien lo había traicionado. Y ese era un pecado que no soportaría.

Y, cuando hubo terminado todo y pudo respirar de nuevo, esa niña que también temblaba y no podía sostenerse en pie recibía por nombre el de Midoriko-hime.

Después, aún sin poder ponerse sola de pie, la levantaron y arrojaron fuera del palacio.

—Ahora vete —le dijo Takemaru, después de que una de las mujeres le entregara a Inuyasha. Su padre ya no hablaba. Parecía no querer decir nada después de haberla visto ser removida de su puesto.

—Yo le ayudaré —una voz le dijo, ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

—Akiko-chan —Izayoi reconoció a la muchacha a pesar de los golpes en su rostro y cuerpo. Ese era su castigo por haberla ayudado.

—No la dejaré sola —y, al parecer, aún estaba a su lado—. Además, nunca quise ser una miko. Menos ahora —Akiko terminó su oración observando a todas esas mujeres con una mirada de odio. Ellas trataron de hacer como si no a hubieran visto.

Por un instante, sintiendo que le faltaba energía y escuchando a su hijo llorar, se sintió desamparada. Pero eso fue antes de que saliera el sol. Entonces, comenzó a caminar, sintiendo que estaba siendo protegida de nuevo. Y no se detuvo, sin importar las voces que comenzaban a salir de la gente que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

Ahora que la luna nueva se había ido, Inuyasha mostraba su verdadera apariencia y, con ello, revelaba un gran descubrimiento.

—No... No puede ser.

—Izayoi —el gobernante recuperó el habla—. ¡Izayoi! —él corrió, deseando alcanzarla. Sin embargo, unos guardias se lo impidieron por órdenes del que pronto lo reemplazaría. Ese hombre que estaba deseando que ella y su aberración murieran congelados.

Ya no le importaba con cuánto arrepentimiento la voz de su padre la llamara, ella no retrocedería. Tampoco sentía dudas al dejar el lugar en el que había crecido porque ahora estaba lleno de gente que había tratado mal a tantos. A _ellos_. A Inu no Taishou. A Akiko. A ella y a su pequeño hijo.

Izayoi haría una nueva vida, una donde estaría acompañada por personas que en verdad apreciaba. Donde pudiera contar historias sobre un daiyoukai que protegía a todos, sin importar su origen, y que seguiría haciéndolo sin importar en qué lugar se encontrara. Ella sería feliz hasta el tiempo que durara, porque muy dentro de ella sabía que moriría.

Pero, en el nuevo lugar donde vivía le daba una cantidad saludable de ilusiones. En primavera, la luna llena iluminaba los campos y las flores. Y, en invierno, caía nieve como la que había visto en una fecha no indicada y donde había entrado a un lugar donde no debía, pero que seguían sin arrepentirse de hacerlo. La nieve era tan blanca y pura como el cabello de esas dos personas a quienes amaba.

Y en ese nuevo hogar el sol brillaba siempre, esperando a que apareciera la luna.

_"En las noches en que no puedo dormir, le hablo a la luna_  
_¿Puedes ver a esa persona desde donde estás?  
Sólo necesito que la sensación de ser amado llene mi corazón  
Para caer en un sueño con la transparente luz de luna"_

_"...¿Qué es cálido, cálido? ¿Dónde hay un lugar cálido, cálido? _  
_En tu corazón, en tu corazón  
Puedo sentir un lugar que no se puede tocar"  
_—**KOKIA, ATATAKAI BASHO**

* * *

_Oh, pero qué triste. Soy una completa masoquista (y sádica) al escribir esto, pero a la vez me resulta tan mono TToTT. _

_Notas: _

_-Megami: femenino de Kami (dios). _

_Saludos, Loops Magpe. _


End file.
